


they cant take that away from me

by willgrahamssadness



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Dadmiral Christopher Pike, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Bones, Protective James T. Kirk, starts like crack but it really isnt im sorry, technically not an admiral yet so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamssadness/pseuds/willgrahamssadness
Summary: Out of all the things Leonard McCoy thought he would’ve done by the time he’s 26 he never, not once, not even in a hypothetical accidental somewhat self-induced high from leaked laughing gas, thought he would be out on the coldest day of January scared off his wits, not having any idea where the hell he was, oh and also dressed in drag.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Out of all the things Leonard McCoy thought he would’ve done by the time he’s 26 he never, not once, not even in a hypothetical accidental somewhat self-induced high from leaked laughing gas, thought he would be out on the coldest day of January scared off his wits, not having any idea where the hell he was, oh and also dressed in drag.

Of course that was before everything in his life pretty much went tits up the day he met Jim Kirk.

And of course, Jim wore that achievement like a badge of honour.

You see, you wouldn’t have thought it, but contrary to the beliefs of pretty much everyone with half a brain and wiser than to test, Leonard McCoy is a man who’s up for all kinds of shenanigans, you just have to know how to persuade him right.

* * *

  
The certificate stating that Jim’s a genius might sit forgotten in an attic somewhere collecting a mighty amount of dust, but in times of dire, a rare case outside of a classroom, it shines through like the forehead of a bald man jogging in a hot summer day.

The story began with a holochip flyer handed out to him by a male cadet with blue lips looking like he was going to stroke out at any moment in the Academy centre,

“Drag night in Peston’s Bar?” He said, waving around a holochip.

Jim wasn’t by any means the person it was being offered to, in fact he was all the way across the road, but the holochip resided in his pocket before God (if he’s out there, which considering he let this whole thing happened, is definitely not around at the moment) could say Child, dear me, no.

Jim quickly did a turnaround to the Archer building knowing Bones would be off his class in about 5 minutes, poorly containing his grin as he watched the man in drag from the holochip dressed in the drag version of Uncle Sam with the flashing text “I WANT YOU IN DRAG.”

By the time he reached the front of the building a rush of cadets squeezed through the rolling door, in the sea of red he spotted the only one sporting a massive frown bordering on a look of constipation.

“Bones!” Jim called.

Bones swiftly turns his head and walked against the current of the crowd with a small smile that never fails to melt Jim’s heart just a little bit each time,

“Hey, thought you said you wanted to go to the Library?”

“That,” Jim put the holochip on his palm dramatically, “was before I found this.”

Bones’ face went through a catalogue of confusion, dread, and then eventual panic settling in, “Oh hell no.”

“C’mon Bones it’d be fun! We’ll ask Gaila to dress us up.”

“Listen, if you wanna go, you go kid, I have to study tonight so I can’t even if I want to, and I don’t want to.” Bones grunted.

Jim circled around Bones’ steps as the walked, “Now that, I think, is the biggest bullshit i’ve heard in awhile.”

“Not all of us are geniuses who could top the class without even turning into class more than twice a semester, Jim.”

“That was low, I showed up to at least five last term.”

“Point stands, kid.”

Jim puts on his biggest pout that he knows works on Bones once in awhile when the stars aligned, “Bones, we’re two weeks in there cant be that much yet to study, and we haven’t gone out together in forever.”

“Literally two days ago.”

Change of tactic then. Pity works 60% of the time, “Yeah, but I didn’t get to hang out with you on the holidays.”

“Jim, I asked you to come with me.” Bones sighed, stopping in his tracks and finally looking at him.

Bingo!

“I didn’t want to intrude.” The whole truth, plain and simple.

“You wouldn’t have, Jim. Hell, I think my mother would sign an adoption paper if you’d asked her.”

“I know, and I love her too, I also miss hanging out with you, please?” Again, it’s the whole truth.

“I’ll go but not in drag.” Bones said firmly, giving Jim a glare that would’ve burned a third eye on a lesser man.

And there is no such thing as a no-win scenario, but you don’t approach a beast with a flaming torch,

“Okay, but I am.” Jim nods, feigning a look of compromise.

Bones stared and sighed in defeat, “Alright, then.”

Jim gave him the brightest grin he could manage and Bones seemed to flinch like he was directly burned by it.

 

* * *

  
“Why do we have to do this in my room, again?” Leonard asked as he looked around his room that is now cluttered with skirts, tube tops, wigs, curlers, and a whole other bunch of things god knows what, is that a piece of painted fingernail?

“Cause we’re not doing this in mine.” Nyota said with a smile, looking at him with a look of apologetic understanding.

Before he could say anything back Gaila sauntered out of his bedroom, one of the rare dorms which actually has walls separating the ‘living room’ and kitchen.

“He’s all done!” She squealed and clapped her hands in excitement.

Nyota, bless her heart, actually looked intrigued.

“You ready?” Gaila asked, looking at Leonard expectantly.

“He ain’t my damned bride.” He answered drily.

That didn’t seem to burn through Gaila’s excitement however, she just turned and held her arms in front of the door dramatically, “Jim! You can come out now!”

Jim came out with a long blond wig elegantly curled at the ends, a simple and sensible sleeveless black dress, matching black heels, and makeup that manages to somehow made his eyes look even brighter than they usually are.

There was a long whistle that came suspiciously from Nyota’s direction.

“What do you think, huh? Not bad right?” Jim said smugly.

He gave a blank look, “I thought you were supposed to be in drag.”

“And what is this, Bones? The dress uniform?”

Leonard moved his hand up and down his own body, “I thought drags were supposed to be,” he paused, “hell I don’t know, like, exaggerated.”

“Watch a lot of drag race, Len?” Nyota giggled.

Jim snorted and Gaila laughed at the idea of McCoy watching drag race by himself.

He scowled at Nyota, “The nurses like ‘em.”

“Oh my God you actually watch drag races.” Jim cackled, followed by booming laughter by the rest.

“And so what, but you know that’s too simple for drag isn’t it?” He tried to change the subject, raising his voice to be heard from the sea of laughter.

“It’s just a drag night, Leonard, not a drag race.” Gaila said, smile still wide on her face.

“Well alright, I was just askin’.” That only seemed to make them laugh even harder.

“What do you think, Bones? Do I make a pretty girl?” Jim asked, batting the fake eyelashes that’s now glued to his face.

“Sure, Jim.” He answered, knowing that anything else will just make Jim pout and bat his eyelashes ‘til a hurricane forms.

“Im swooning.” Jim grinned.

And if Leonard was being honest with himself Jim does make a decent looking girl, but it made him notice a couple of things about Jim he never had before, Jim’s hot, hell, a blind man could tell, and he’s always on the verge of being one of those rare men that’s just downright pretty, but now he could see that Jim has a very masculine face, his bone structure and everything else is just very manly so whatever might and however matters, Jim makes a pretty guy, not that he’s thought of it a whole lot.

Leonard might have stared at Jim a little too long, but this time he has an excuse, so pardon a gentleman for taking his opportunity.

“He makes a prettier girl than you would, Len.” Nyota said, breaking Leonard’s increasingly drifting train of thought.

“What did I ever do to you?” Leonard asked, noticing Nyota’s unusual rate of teasing on his behalf.

Nyota just smiled back at him.

“Don’t tease a jealous man, Nyota.” Gaila giggled.

“Lighten up, Bones, I am extraordinarily pretty, no need to be jealous.” Jim grinned.

“Mighty humble.” He grumbled.

“You’re gonna get all the attention tonight.” Gaila said to Jim, smiling as she played with his wig.

“We’re going to a bar full of men in drag, doubt he’s gonna be the one gettin’ all of it.” Bones said under his breath.

Yeah he was jealous alright but not of Jim, but for Jim. Hell.

But that’s confidential.

Like he hasn’t had enough of that just from the idea of how many people Jim drags back each time they go out.

“Leonard! That’s not a very nice thing to say to a pretty girl.” Gaila exclaimed, putting her hands over her chest in exaggerated shock.

“Why don’t we see how well a girl you make, Bones?” Jim said, pretending to be hurt by what Bones said.

“No.” Bones said firmly.

“He’s just jealous cause even if he dress up you’ll still get all the attention.” Gaila said.

“Christ, where do you even get that idea from?” Bones said in frustration.

“From you.” Nyota answered calmly, “Why don’t you let Gaila dress you up and we’ll rest this case, Len?”

* * *

  
“Hey, it’s alright, promise i’ll stick with you guys and try not to attract too much attention.” Jim said.

Bones seemed to simmer in his annoyance.

His plan is working.

The snap is coming in, 3, 2..

“Alright! Fine!” Bones near yelled.

YES.

Gaila looked like she was going to burst trying to hold in a squeal of delight, and Jim could sympathise.

“Okay, you’re coming with me.” Gaila said in a sing song voice and dragged Bones by the arm before he could say anything.

When the bedroom door closed he threw a look at Nyota and couldn’t help the snort of laughter he’s been trying to hold for what seemed like hours.

“Can’t believe that worked.” He grinned.

“You know, Im kind of curious too.” She said.

“Why do you think Im doing this?” He asked.

“I don’t want to know, Kirk.” She laughed.

“Hey! Why do you always assume the worst with me? I just wanna see how he’d look like, I think we all do.”

Jim and Nyota ended up going wild with speculations of what Gaila was going to do to Bones and roared with laughter at one point when they heard Bones yelling “You’re not plucking my eyebrows!” from the bedroom.

Jim had planned the whole thing and knew that he was going to need all the help he could get and ended up dragging Nyota and Gaila to the whole scheme who went with it far easier than he would’ve thought, they didn’t even ask for anything back.

He was delightfully surprised and moved to execute the plan as quickly as possible.

“You know you should really tell him.” Nyota said out of the blue.

“That I think he’d make a hot girl?”

That got him a smack on his arm that honestly kinda stings.

“No, idiot, that you have a crush on him.”

Give it up to Nyota to figure it out, yeah, if things were as easy as that.

“I know I don’t always act my age but I don’t think I go around having crushes.” He answered.

And if anything that made Nyota looked at him with pity, wow, he didn’t know it was that bad.

“He’d be worth it.” She said.

“Im trying, trust me.” Jim said, not really looking at her.

“Not hard enough.”

“What can I do? Just go up to him and say ‘Hi Bones, we’ve known each other for awhile right? And Im like your best friend? And you’re probably the best thing i’ve had in a long while and everything? Wanna be my boyfriend?’ yeah no.”

“Just say the word, Jim.” She said.

“What word? I think we both know I love him, Nyota, it’s just a little more than I should.”

“We both know, doubt he does.”

“He knows.” Jim said assuredly.

Bones has to know, Jim has tried his best to show it to him each second they’ve spent together, the touches, the deep conversations, the trust he wouldn’t have given anyone else but Bones, fuck, just the pure craving Jim has for him, he’s not exactly subtle about it.

“I really don’t think he does.” Nyota said, and he could sense that she wasn’t just giving advice to him, that there’s an underlying sadness to it too, “I think he knows that you love him in a way that you care about him, but I don’t think he knows that you love him that way too.”

Jim sighed, wanting to rub his face but knowing that Gaila would probably scratch his wig off for ruining the makeup, “I don’t know what Im doing wrong, Ny.”

Nyota cupped his cheek and got him to look at her eye to eye, “Nothing, trust me, Its just he’s been through a lot around the subject of love, I think the problem is not with how you are showing it to him, but how he perceives it.”

Jim shook his head, “What do you mean?”

Nyota just sighed in response and finally let go of his face, he didn’t look away, “I mean his ex- wife cheated on him for a whole year before he knew about it, that has to affect him somehow.”

“He doesn’t want to know I love him?”

That earned him another smack, just on the head this time, he could feel the wig worryingly shift a little, “You know you fit each other perfectly, one doesn’t think he knows how to love and one doesn’t think he can be loved.”

Jim frowned, “Which one is supposed to be me?”  
Nyota answered the question with one quick look.

“He’s hot, he’s one of the top in his tracks all the captains have been booking him like concert tickets, he literally helps anyone and anything even though he knows its beyond his capability, he takes care of me and just hang around me even though i’ve done nothing to pay him back other than annoy the shit out of him, Ny, he’s a catch, he can’t think nobody would like him.”

“Don’t let your own insecurity get in the way of you looking at it from his perspective, you annoy everyone.”

Alright, great point, selfishness, need to get rid of that.

“Okay.” Jim said.

“Can you put yourself in his shoes?” She asked gently.

“Yeah, yeah, I can.”

“Attaboy.” Nyota smiled at him.

“How do you take me seriously dressed like this?” He chuckled.

“Not the most difficult time I have to try to do that.”

“Ouch.” He grinned.

And right on cue Gaila came out of the bedroom with a wide smile on her face, she’s broken a sweat and her burning red hair is now tied up in a bun on top of her head, Jim can only laugh imagining what kind of fight Bones might have done to make her look like that.

“Bones! Come out and let down your hair!” Jim yelled.

There was a sound of shuffling and cluttering coming from behind the bedroom door and it creaked as a shock of long brunette hair seemed to peek from behind the door.

“You go without me.” Bones’ voice came.

“No.” They all whined simultaneously.

“Im not going out like this.”

“But all my efforts?” Gaila asked as poked her head back in the bedroom.

Good move, pity works 60% with Bones.

“Len, come on out, its just going to be a fun night, I know we joked about it, but this is not a competition.” Nyota raised her voice slightly to be heard through the door that’s currently slowly closing shut.

There was a few seconds of silence before the shuffling starts and the door opened to reveal Bones in drag in all his glory.

And crucify Jim cause he almost undid everyone’s effort by laughing outright in surprise and awe.

“Alright that’s it.” Bones said shortly and moving to shut the door.

“No! Bones! Im sorry,” Jim moved to hold Bones’ arm and dragged him out, “That was purely shock, oh wow, Bones.”

“Shut it, you win alright, now leave me to regret this for the rest of my adult life.” Bones said grumpily.

But his frown just doesn’t quite translate well through in drag because he looks..

Adorable.

Never once have Jim thought of Bones as looking cute but there they were.

“Len, you look good.” Nyota said from somewhere behind him.

Bones doesn’t look weird in drag, he just looks cute, kinda hot too but mostly cute, Jim have always said that Bones doe eyes and somewhat plump lips makes him look endearingly soft and he just makes it up with having a permanent scowl to harden those features, but now with the makeup and long hair he just looks cute, even somewhat familiar, Jim’s wracking his brain to find the reason why and then it all clicked in place and a giggling little girl with dimples telling him excitedly through vidcomm about ponies and grasshoppers popped up in his head.

“Oh my God, Joanna.” Jim said laughing even harder.

Bones’ face changed from embarrassment to fury, “Don’t you dare say my daughter looks like her father in drag.”

Nyota and Gaila just looked at each other in question and Jim pointed to the holopics on the kitchen counter, both girls rushed to see and quickly there was a snort and a roaring laughter joining him.

“Oh Leonard!”

“Alright that’s it all of you, don’t drag her into this.” Bones grumbled.

The laughter just got louder.

“Oh God, really Bones?”

“Unintentional.”

“Sure, Bones, we all know you have a sense of humor somewhere, even if its as bad as that.” Jim said.

Bones finally cracked and smiled reluctantly, “You’re not saying my daughter looks like a man in a wig, cant live with that.”

“Len, Im sorry, she’s a beautiful girl and she looks like a sweetheart.” Nyota said sounding sincere.

“But so do you.” Gaila added, still laughing.

They had some drinks before they went out so they wouldn’t feel the cold on full force, but mostly to save up from having to spend excessive amount of credits to get drunk, and once they’re warm and felt the buzz of alcohol they went out to Peston’s.

* * *

  
Bones had a surprisingly good time, the bar was full and almost everyone was in drag, so he didn’t feel necessarily out of place, he was drunk, Jim’s right by him and leaning into him and they’re touching shoulders, Jim looking ridiculous as his wig was now askew and makeup half wiped off from laughing and bumping into people but still as gorgeous as ever.

He drank two shots of the free tequila that were given especially for those that came in drag awhile ago, he never drink tequila what the hell is wrong with him.

God he’s drunk.

He doesn’t know how it got to this point but he’s more drunk than he usually lets himself to be, but at least he’s got Jim to go back to his dorm with.

Oh yeah, and Nyota and Gaila too.

But he’s gonna have to at least try and become the responsible adult on the table so he got up, before he could go Jim grabbed his arm.

“Where are you going?” Jim asked, voice raised to be heard among the crowd.

“Get some water for us.” He answered and made a move for the bar as Jim nodded in understanding.

As he walked to the bar he noticed he could barely walk straight, that fact multiplied by the fact that he’s wearing ridiculous heels that made him wobble like a half cooked spaghetti, great, he’s far more drunk than he originally thought, the heels are gonna have to go.

He fought to get the heels off and as he was working on the left one somebody bumped into him pushing him to land on his side on the floor that’s probably full of all types of germs.

He groaned as he tried to stand up, his head spinning, as he finally stood on his own two feet, they honestly didn’t feel like they’re his own at that very moment.

He was pushed through by the rest of the crowds and before he could move he could feel the cold lapping at his back and he was pushed through from out the bar.

The smell of cigarette smoke now strong around him, but mostly the dead cold wind were the only thing he could feel or notice, he shivered and waited for the crowd rushing out to go down a little,

“Hey, you okay there?” Someone asked from behind him.

Leonard turned and saw a man, the voice at least is manly, silhouette looks humanoid, holding a cigarette within his fingers looking back at him with concerned eyes.

“M’fine, just tryna get back in.” He answered, trying to offer the stranger a smile, at least to thank him for being worried at all.

“Crowded night.” The stranger said.

“Mhm.” Leonard said.

Someone grabbed his arm way too tight to be anything casual and sent his brain into alarm as he turned and saw the smoking stranger again, red flags flew all round in his cloudy brain.

“What’r you doin’” He slurred, _he slurred._

Okay, something’s definitely not right.


	2. Chapter 2

The man closes his face on his neck, to a stranger it must just seemed like a quick hug, but for some reason he couldn’t fight the man’s death grip holding his arm.

“You’ll come with me.” The man whispered next to his ears, voice low and eerie giving him goosebumps even more than the freezing cold wind.

“No.” Leonard said weakly, accompanied with an even weaker effort to fight the man that’s now dragging him and leading him somewhere, everything is getting blurrier by the second.

“Yes you will.” He heard from somewhere the sound of a hover car door and before he knew it his head was forced down and shoved inside.

“No.” he moaned, his body now almost lax and the only thing he sees is the going by of lights from the window of the hover car.

He didn’t know when he fell unconscious but somebody tapped his cheek to brought him back, the car had stopped and he looked up to see the stranger’s face staring back at him, he tried to move but his body wouldn’t obey.

He tried to scream but nothing came out aside from a pitiful moan.

“Im sorry, I just saw you and I couldn’t resist.” The main said, Leonard felt the stranger’s fingers stroking his cheeks, He felt nauseous.

“I was hoping you’d be the one falling into my hands tonight, i’ve been watching you for hours, you know that?”

Leonard knew he needed to calm down and assess the situation, his head is pounding and every jolt of panic only seemed to make it worse, Christ, he’s done two whole years worth of modules learning about how to get out of sticky situations, this is exactly the time his endless boredom in those classes will be paid off.

First step that’s obvious, they were in a secluded open space, he could see the swaying of tree branches from behind the man’s head, there were no sign of artificial light other than the one coming from his left, the car headlights. At least he’s got that.

“Now, now, don’t you go around ignoring me,” The man said, his voice sounded monotonous, but Leonard could hear the most disgusting sign of lust underneath it.

He wanted to give up and just sob, and he probably would have had he any control over his own body.

“L’me go.” He finally managed.

A low chuckle came, “And why would I do that, hm? Don’t you like it here?”

Leonard is vaguely aware that he was being moved and carried, there was a a loud whirring followed by a scratching sound, unmistakably that of an old automatic sliding door.

His heart was pounding way too fast, it was no question that he was drugged, yeah no shit, it was probably (definitely) the free handed tequila shots, God, Jim had drunk some too, he didn’t see anyone else around so hopefully the kid’s fine but whatever it is the man used Jim could be allergic to it and lying dead on the floor right now and Leonard’s not around to fix him up.

It seemed like the only thing he’s fixin’ for at this time is his own damned death.

Once again Leonard tried to fight every instinct in his body from panicking and tried to see what was wrong with him first, from everything that he had felt? Klonopin, just exactly how much he couldn’t even think, he just hoped he’ll be able to come out of this half alive.

His head feels like its been sowed in half and he felt himself being put on a hard surface before, despite his efforts to fight it, the darkness engulfed him.

* * *

  
“Have you seen Bones?”

Nyota shook her head, the worry on his face mirrored on hers’ and Gaila’s.

They all reflexively looked around trying to find any sign of their missing friend from the crowd, to no avail.

If they were remotely drunk before it surely is gone now, Jim felt like a bucket of cold water has been thrown over him. He looks around the place, ignoring the fact that he’s done so half a dozen times already.

Nyota and Gaila followed him as his panic carried his feet to walk out the bar, craning his neck to see above the crowd looking left and right, hoping for a small chance that Bones might just be hanging out there.

Jim saw Nyota pulled out her comm and dialled, she waited for a couple of seconds before looking at him with worried eyes, “Voicemail.”

“Leonard was very drunk,” Gaila said, “he might just be lost among the crowd and ended up somewhere near.”

Jim frowned, Gaila’s right, not about Bones being lost and not being able to find his way back, but because usually Jim would be the one doing that, and Bones were there to guide him back to his dorm.

Bones doesn’t normally let himself get drunk around people, just heavily tipsy.

It seemed that Nyota came to the same conclusion as their eyes met,

“I’m calling Pike.” Jim said.

Nyota nodded her head while Gaila still seemed a little lost, “Gaila come with me,” she shifted her gaze to Jim, “I’ll comm you if I find anything.”

Jim just nodded in absence as he waited for Pike to pick up, it’s probably unreasonably late right now, he hadn’t bothered to check, and Pike is probably sleeping, or worse, on duty somewher-

“What is it this time, Kirk?” Pike’s gruff voice came.

He nearly keeled over in relief, “Chris, I need your help, Bones’ gone, we were out in Peston’s, Nyota, Gaila, and I are still here and we can’t find him, I think he’s been drugged and last point of contact was around fifteen to twenty minutes ago.” Jim said in one breath.

“Okay, I hear you,” Chris answered, his voice was set to his usual urgent tone he would use on duty, there was a pause and Jim could hear Chris talking to someone else in the background before his voice came back,

“I’m sending Phil to you while I monitor the cameras and find any possible movement, don’t move and try to clear your head or look around and busy yourself until he comes, alright?” Chris were talking to him carefully as if to a lost child, and yeah, Jim felt not far off from that.

“Yeah,” hearing that he could finally breathe a little easier, “Yeah, okay, thanks a lot, Chris.” He answered.

“He’s too stubborn to be anything but fine, it’s gonna be okay, son.” Chris said before he hung up.

Okay, he took a deep breath and tried to remember everything. They sat on a table and their drinks had all been sitting right in front of them the whole time…

Aside from the fucking tequila, but Jim felt fine, definitely not drugged in any way, so Bones has been targeted the whole time? No, that couldn’t be, the drinks were free handed, there was no way of controlling who picked the drugged shots.

So the kidnapper had just guerilla the whole thing then.

He huffed and run his hand through his hair and noticing the wig, he ripped it off in frustration, Christ, he was cold too, Bones had been dressed in pretty much the same skimpy clothing as he currently is, freezing his balls off wherever he might be.

Jim pulled out his comm and hoped that Phil hadn’t left yet and waited until Chris picked up, “What is it?” Chris’ voice came.

“We’re both in drag and wearing the tiniest ad skimpiest piece of clothing you could imagine, can Phil bring two sets of change for me and Bones?”

“Good God, yes he’ll bring some with him.”

“Thanks.”

There was nothing he could do for now until Phil’s here, so he headed inside to find the girls.

He was surprised to find that the crowd was now quiet, the blaring music that had been playing awhile ago had stopped, everyone turned their heads as he stepped in and a guy he had talked to at what seemed like a lifetime ago now, came up to him.

“Listen, your friends talked to the bartender and we’ve all heard, we’re all trying to help one way or another, two guys have also been drugged but not taken and they’re on the back, but I doubt you’ll be able to ask them about anything.” The guy said, voice quick and concise.

Jim nodded his head and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder, “Thanks man, I really appreciate it, you seen the girls?”

“Yeah, in the back, through that door.” He said pointing to the door behind the bar.

Jim quickly made his way and saw Nyota and Gaila talking to a man who he assumed to be the manager.

Gaila turned at the sound of the door opening and ran towards him, “Jim! There are security cameras around the place, Captain Pike called in awhile ago and asked for the tape to be sent over, now we’re just looking through where Leonard might have been before everything went down.” Gaila said.

Jim could only nod his head, “I was thinking that the drug could be-“

“The tequila shot.” The man who he thought to be the manager said.

“Yeah.”

“It was,” He said moving away from the screen showing the camera security recording and signalling for Jim to come closer.

Jim moved closer to get a look on the suspect and a man with dark hair of average height could be sen discreetly dropping something into three separate shot glasses.

“You’ve run this through?”

“I don’t really have any access to a database that could identify him, but there was a Cap-“

“Christopher Pike?”

“Yes.” The manager nodded.

Before Jim could take another look from the tape, the door swished open and Philip Boyce walked in with a backpack slung over his shoulder and a poorly hidden worried look on his face, “Any news?”

They all shook their head languidly,

“Everything we have has been sent to Starfleet, the local police has been informed, but other than that, we’ve heard nothing.” The manager said.

“Leonard was taken somewhere around 12:46 and 12:57, he was last seen getting pushed through the crowd outside, and then he walked further off where the camera didn’t cover.” Uhura added.

Phil’s face filled with dread but he quickly covered it with a moe neutral and focused one, “Alright, I have direct communication to Captain Pike, any update I will hear about it immediately, for now you can empty the venue,” Phil said to the manager, “Jim, tidy yourself up,” He continued handing Jim the backpack, “Uhura and Gaila, for now please go back to your dorm until you are both further informed of the situation.”

Uhura opened her mouth to object but before she could say anything Phil threw her a look, “We have Starfleet officers working on this, for you to be involved in this situation any further is nothing other than unwise, go back to your dorm, both of you, or there will be consequences.”

“With all due res-“ Uhura starts.

“With all due respect, Cadet Uhura, you are dismissed.” Phil said firmly.

The two girls stood in silence for a few seconds before finally nodding their heads in unison, “Yes, sir.”

They both turned to Jim who has not moved and still holding the backpack Phil gave him.

“Call me if anything changes, okay?” Nyota said soothingly, hand holding his arm, it weirdly made him feel just a little more grounded.

“Use this for your face.” Gaila added from behind her, fetching a pack of what seemed like wet wipes from her purse and giving it to Jim.

Jim gave them both a weak smile and the door swished open to let them out.

“Change, Chris will be here in a few minutes.” Phil said to him.

Jim snapped his head at that, “Isn’t he looking for the suspect?” If his tone was a little accusatory he would blame it on panic.

“Give him a little credit, Jim.” Was Phil’s answer.

Jim just nodded his head and finally addressed the manager that has been standing between the two Starfleet men awkwardly, “Bathroom?”

* * *

  
“What am I looking at here?” Chris asked, as the Lieutenant he put in charge for reviewing the security tapes, Connelly, sent a recording to his PADD.

“Cadet McCoy, sir, and most importantly,” The recording paused and zoomed in, revealing a highly pixelated still of the familiar face of the doctor being approached by a man of average built and slightly shorter than McCoy himself with dark hair, undoubtedly human. The man then seemed to close in on the doctor, no sign of resistance was made by McCoy, “The suspect, sir.”

“Can we get an ID?”

“No, sir, suspect is facing away from every recording within proximity of the scene, but, from the information that could be gathered, we have narrowed down to 3 IDs.”

“Connelly, this is not an exercise or drill, I have a cadet missing, I want you to do what I asked you to do.” He said firmly, he knew he wasn’t being fair whatsoever, he had called the Lieutenant at fuck-knows o’clock, dragged the man out of his own bed, and practically verbally assaulted him continuously for half an hour. But what else can he do.

He was definitely putting the man for a promotion as he heard frantic typing coming from the other line and his PADD screen that mirrored Connelly’s jumped through a series of stills zooming in and out finding the best possible match.

After a few minutes of nothing but clicking sounds and the fluttering through of the computer processor everything stops and a detailed record of their suspect fills the screen.

“John Harrison.”


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Jim had gone to the bathroom to change Phil approached the manager, “Heard there are a couple of other guys that were drugged as well?”

The manager nodded, “They’ve been brought to the hospital, but if you want to take a look of the shot glasses that were poisoned I have them on the back.”

Phil shook his head, theres no need for that, “You can go and finish up whatever you need to, make a statement before the police or Starfleet ask for it.”

The manager nodded and quickly left.

So they were brought to Starfleet hospital, Puri would be on shift at this time, he flipped out his comm, there is only a small chance that his call would be answered, given that Puri was on duty and all and probably having to handle drugged patients and the local police, but it’s absolutely crucial to get an idea of how bad Leonard’s condition might be.

“It’s Klonopin drowned in alcohol and it’s way too much.” Puri’s voice broke his thought suddenly.

He sighed in relief, at least Klonopin wouldn’t kill Leonard outright, but the implication of the drug chosen made Phil a little nauseous, “You’ve heard then?” He asked.

“Yes, Pike just commed me, I’ve given him all the standard emergency supplies you’d need, including some flumazenil and field ventilator that should help until you get him here.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

“Get him back, Boyce, I’ve put in way too much training into the kid to lose him now.”

“Yeah, yeah, me too.”

After Puri hung up and he looked around absently.

Just what in the name of the seven orion seas happened?, cases of kidnappings are downright close to nonexistent nowadays. Why? The risk outweigh whatever benefit the perpetrator might have, and a Starfleet officer no less? This would get them at least a lifetime in prison, why risk it?

This is either the work of an absolute idiot or just a pure and simple madman.

But with the simple fact that they haven’t managed to get any more leads than the drugs used really made Phil lean on the latter, which means this is gonna be a hell of a ride, and he prays that he will be able to disassociate enough not to let his thoughts run to what might have happened to his brightest cadet.

The familiar beep of his comm sent him almost flying and he cursed as he flipped it open, knowing who would be on the other line without having to check.

“I’m outside, where are you?”

Phil quickly walked out to the now empty bar and saw through the darkness a familiar silhouette standing by the front door, he gently opened the lock on the controls and the doors finally swished open to let Chris in.

Chris looked left and right in worry, “Where’s Jim?”

“He’s changing, I was just talking to the manager and had the chance to comm Puri, you have the med kit?”

“Here.” Chris said handing him what looked like a large field med kit.

Phil quickly skim through the contents and try to memorise the placing of each item not wanting to fumble around later.

“Is Jim okay?” Chris asked softly, whispering as if afraid to be heard by the boy himself.

Phil turned around to finally face Chris and see just how worried the captain was, “Haven’t had the chance to talk to him really, he seemed a little pale, but how would I know with him under seven gallons of make up and eyelashes in the middle of his damn eyes.”

Chris chuckled and Phil knew his tactic had just worked on making him feel at least just a little bit better, but then his face was back on the calm rigidity that it would take when Chris is trying to separate his feelings from the situation.

“We found the man who took McCoy,” Chris pulled out his PADD from the side of the med kit, and opened a few documents and gave it to Phil.

And he felt lightheaded as he saw the picture on the ID.

“Phil?” Chris asked, voice laced with worry his hand instinctively held Phil’s arm in comfort.

His thoughts were going everywhere with worry and panic, almost everything was falling into place and he didn’t like where it was going, scratch that he was scared, “I’ve seen him, I’ve met him before, his wife was one of my patients.”

“What? That wasn’t on his records, I would’ve noticed that if it were.”

Phil shook his head, there was of mistaking it, the man’s face had been ingrained and carved painfully into every crevices of his brain, but the name didn’t ring a bell, he had ever met a John harrison before.

He quickly scrolled down to relations and look for a Khan, but it was nowhere to be found.

“Chris, his name isn’t John Harrison.” He said absently.

Chris held his cheek gently, shifting his whole attention on the man before him, “What do you mean, Phil?”

“His wife died on my table, McCoy was assisting me on the surgery, I remember it was one of his first big surgeries I take him under after seeing his resume, Chris, look up Khan for me?” He said, handing the PADD back to Chris.

Chris pulled out his comm and dialled, which was promptly answered, “Connelly, look up the name Khan for me.”

The person on the other line said something and he sighed, “Phil I need a first name, there are about a million Khans.”

It wasn’t hard for him, after all the man had wreaked havoc in the whole hospital wing after they had informed him of the failure of the surgery, “No, Khan isn’t the last name, try Khan Noonien Singh.”

Chris repeated it back to him comm and waited.

The few seconds it must have been felt like hours stretched, finally he could hear Connelly spoke from the other line.

Chris’ face went ashen at whatever was said, “Alright, alert Starfleet,” he then sighed, “This will go public, try to contain in as much as you could, take any help you need, and update me about anything, even the smallest, that you find, clear?” Chris hung up.

“What is it?” Phil asked.

“He was dishonourably discharged from Starfleet for an unspecified misconduct, so the admiralty is probably going to hear about this, Phil, what is happening?” Chris sighed.

Seeing the distress on Pike’s face Phil leant in closer a stole a short but chaste kiss, “I don’t know but were gonna get him back.” He said gently.

Chris nodded, “I’m gonna have to, if not for McCoy’s own sake, its for Jim’s.”

Like the boy heard his name spoken, the door behind opened and Jim walked out wearing Phil’s old starfleet hoodie, sweatpants, and an academy trainers looking left and right probably looking for them.

The kid walked up to them, his face tight and calm, but Phil could see the underlying panic and desperation under it, he was keeping his emotions well, but not well enough, after all Phil has been in a relationship with Chris who was an expert at hiding any signs of distress. After awhile you just learn how to spot them.

“What can I do?” Jim asked.

He’ll give him that, at least the kid asks the right questions.

“Chris gave a quick brief of what they currently have on John Harrison, or Khan, whoever he is, and he saw as Jim’s face grew more and more grave every information he seemed to receive.

“Khan doesn’t know who Bones is yet, or at least he didn’t when he took him, we need to get Bones before that.” Jim said.

“Yeah, that’s what we’re trying to do here, Phil and I are going to go follow the route from the car license plate, there is a high chance that Khan knows McCoy is a Starfleet cadet, but we have a chance of catching him off guard since he doesn’t know that half of Starfleet will be on his case.” Chris said.

“What?” Jim asked.

“If you don’t already know that Leonard is one of the most gifted medic we have on the fleet, well, that’s your fault for not paying enough attention, Kirk.” Phil said, a small smile on his face.

“I mean, I know he’s a great surgeon and he did that research on neural-something, but I have no idea that-“ Jim paused, and his voice grew softer when he continued, “He doesn’t tell me much about it, does he?”

“If the stubborn kid doesn’t get red and looks like he’s about to keel over and die every time anyone mentions how good he is, I’d say that’s your problem, Jim, but I just think he’s far more humble than he lets on.”

“I would’ve thought he’d tell me about it.”

Chris stole a glance at Phil and turned his gaze back on Jim, eyes demanding attention from the younger man, “And he will, once we get him back, I guarantee you that.”

For the first time throughout the whole night, he saw the cadet smile, “Him telling me how great he is or getting him back?”

“Both, son, I promise you both.”

* * *

 

Cold.

Coldness was the only thing he could feel.

Fuck. He was freezing.

“You can open your eyes, no need to hide from me.” A voice said.

He doesn’t recognise the voice, but he tried opening his eyes, cracking one eye open, and was greeted by a blinding white light.

Then a harsh slap forced him to open both and before his vision could clear up a shot of pain came to his head.

God, where was he? What’s happening? Where is Jim? He remembered being with Jim.

“Wh’rs Jm?” He said, or more like whined through the throbbing pain on his head.

“What’s that? Speak up, Doctor McCoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is fairly short, but since its the weekend ill try to update as much as i could :) I appreciate every comment and kudos and hope you enjoy the story as much as i enjoy writing it!


	4. Chapter 4

  
“Whr’m’I?” Leonard asked.

Lord, he felt like he cant tell apart his head from his own damned ass.

Something wasn’t right, but nothing was coming back to him, he tried to remember what happened before but he had no idea. All he knew was Jim had been there, and now the kid’s nowhere to be found.

“I’d never thought I’ll ever meet you again, Doctor, imagine my surprise when I took off all those makeup and pretty clothes you were wearing and I was greeted by the very man who killed my wife.”

What? Who did he kill? Is that why he couldn’t remember anything? What is happening?

“Doctor, tears are not going to save you, but it is appreciated.”

Leonard felt someone grabbed his neck and pulled him up, forced him to stand on his own two feet, but as the hold on his neck loosens his knees buckle under him and he felt his head crashed on the cold hard floor.

He didn’t feel any pain, he should’ve, he knew he should have felt something, but it seemed like the ache in his chest eclipsed any other pain. And cold, he’s just so damned cold. But pain is good, pain means he’s alive, but for how much longer? Is he dying?

Leonard couldn’t see anything and he was starting to panic, everything is a blurry white and fluttering of moving shadows, something is wrong, but he couldn’t think, it hurts too much to think.

Jim, he needs Jim, where is he? If he knew wouldn’t he have been there? Had he fucked up so bad this time that Jim isn’t here anymore?

Everything that was happening around him seemed so far away, everything goes in and out, white light and an IV on his arm, hospital? But why does he hurt so much? And it seems to be getting worse.

How long has it been?

Why is he alone?

Why does everything hurt?

Where’s Jim?

He wanted all of those to be answered, but Jim.

He just wants Jim.

* * *

 

“Admiralty has been notified, and I’ve got the route for Harrison’s hover-car, we need to move on quick,” Pike said as soon as he snapped off the comm, he turned to look at Jim, “You’re gonna have to calm down if you’re coming along, we cant afford any panic.”

Jim quickly nodded his head, he knew that, he knows how to disassociate, and the only thing he knew he needed to do for now is to find Bones.

“Alright, lets go.” Chris nodded his head to both Boyce and him.

They all settled in the hover car, Chris driving and him on shotgun, while Boyce reads through Bones’ medical records in the backseat and making mental notes, totally occupied in his own head.

He knew this was his fault, he had been the one to bring Bones out with him. Jim felt a burning heat from the back of his eyes but he shook it off.

Not now.

Bones had been gone for four hours now.

He needs to get Bones back, and then apologise for it, have Bones kick the shit out of him for it. But he needs Bones back to do that.

He needs Bones back to apologise, to tell him everything, to tell him how much he means to Jim, because he never did. And Bones deserves that much, he deserves honesty.

Even if Bones doesn’t want him the way he wants Bones he could cope with it, they’ll stay friends as they are. But he cant let him go, not in any case and definitely not this way.

Fuck, they were supposed to go off planet in a few weeks for the long weekend they both had arranged, and Bones had been excited. The first time he had seen Bones excited about anything that involves shuttles.

“Kirk!”

He snapped his head and was met with identical concerned look from both Chris and Boyce.

Before he could say anything Boyce held a tricorder to his face, “Did you drink any of that bleeding tequila? Do you feel lightheaded?” The doctor asked.

“Phil.” Chris scolded.

Jim shook his head and tried to give them a reassuring smile, that’s the least he could do for both the men who had jumped to Jim’s side no questions asked. He might be a brat most times, but he has a genuine respect and admiration for both the men.

“Phil get that off off him, he’s fine.”

“Cant be too safe with these kinds of things, Chris, I’m just doing my job here.” Phil huffed, but the tricorder lowered.

“Thanks, Phil.” Jim said.

“Jim, do you trust me?” Chris suddenly asked, voice demanding attention but eyes still on the road occasionally flitting to the navigation holo in front of him.

Jim frowned, not knowing where this was going, but he answered with no second thought, “With all my life, Chris.”

Chris met his eye only for a few seconds and even without saying anything, that one look lifted something heavy from Jim’s chest,

“I want you to trust me with McCoy’s, I know things get in one ear and out the other with you, Jim, but if we want to do this I’m gonna need you with a clear head and I need you to trust me.” He said.

That was the snap for Jim and the tears escaped the his guard, his eyes gleamed brightly with tears and a slither of hope, “Okay, yeah,” he choked out, “Give me something to do.”

“The troopers are on the move, there is a high if not absolute possibility that Leonard will be in distress when we get there, Im gonna need you to hold it together and be there for him, Phil is going to go with you through the ambulance, but I’m gonna need you there to alleviate some stress for him, Phil?” Chris asked in tone that questioned whether Boyce had any point to add.

“In the case that Harrison has not administered more harmful drugs, Leonard will be confused and disoriented, a sense of familiarity and comfort will go a long way to minimise the possibility of long term emotional trauma that could manifest,” Phil said, “But, I’m gonna need you to prepare for the worst Kirk, and if that means he’s just confused, or he’s unconscious I will need you to help me and just talk to him through it.”

Jim grew more and more nauseous by every word Phil said, but the older men were both right, Bones needs him now more than ever, and Jim better be dead if he’s not going to give it to Bones. Jim nodded and absorbed everything Phil said to him.

Then the beeping of Chris’ comm send all the men in the car to jump on their seats.

Chris cursed and opened the comm, and a tactical and measured voice rung through the car speaker, drawing all of their attention,

“Target has been found, victim is held as hostage at gunpoint."


End file.
